World Wide Treaty Organization (The New Era)
World WIde Trade Organization (WWTO) Formerly North Atlantic Treaty Organization or NATO, is an intergovernmental military alliance based on the North Atlantic Treaty which was signed on 4 April 1949. The organization constitutes a system of collective defence whereby its member states agree to mutual defense in response to an attack by any external party. WWTO's headquarters are in Brussels, Belgium. The combined military spending of all NATO members constitutes over 70% of the global total. Members' defense spending is supposed to amount to 2% of GDP. Actions during the war WWTO was a main factor during the Trans Continental Wars. It was the first alongside many Arab countries to attack ISIS and also was one of the first to send in a small amount of troops to Ukraine in December 2014. They were regarded for the most part as the good guys in Western Media but many of their motives and actions have been questionable. Both Amnesty International and Human Rights Watch have accused them of War Crimes and Crimes against Humanity. They bombed almost the entire Middle East with biological and chemical weapons killing possibly over 100 million people, they assisted Japan and South Korea in the invasion of North Korea. Occupied Territory Management ' WWTO' is the De Facto ruler of much of the Middle East as of 2030. There relations to the governments of the region are officialy 12% ownership of all public services and to encourage Western Culture and apitalism and to prevent a destabilization (previously to stabilizes the region). It is known they corruptly entered and gained full contol of the governments of the occupied countries Kurdish Expansion WWTO is notorious for the Kurdish Expansion of 2027-29. Although 'till the WWTO's collapse it claimed it was trying to stop the Kurds it's true motives are considered by most to be for more Land it could control. The Main reason though was for the hundreds of un-tapped oil fields and refineries. 2019-2024 They established a Western Government in the Darfur region of Sudan and many Middle Eastern countries 2025-2035 2036-2045 2046-2060 2060-2071 History before 2015 WWTO (NATO) was little more than a political association until the Korean War galvanized the organization's member states, and an integrated military structure was built up under the direction of two U.S. supreme commanders. The course of the Cold War led to a rivalry with nations of the Warsaw Pact, which formed in 1955. After the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989, the organization was drawn into the breakup of Yugoslavia, and conducted its first military interventions in Bosnia from 1992 to 1995 and later Yugoslavia in 1999. Politically, the organization sought better relations with former Warsaw Pact countries, several of which joined the alliance in 1999 and 2004. Article 5 of the North Atlantic treaty, requiring member states to come to the aid of any member state subject to an armed attack, was invoked for the first and only time after the 11 September 2001 attacks, after which troops were deployed to Afghanistan under the NATO-led ISAF. The less potent Article 4, which merely invokes consultation among NATO members, has been invoked four times before 2015: by Turkey in 2003 over the Iraq War, twice in 2012 by Turkey over the Syrian Civil War after the downing of an unarmed Turkish F-4 reconnaissance jet and after a mortar was fired at Turkey from Syria and in 2014 by Poland following the Russian intervention in Crimea. Category:Scenario: The New Era Category:The New Era Category:NATO